


【求RP点梗五】⑨Trees' Messages

by programeggsoup



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Third Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第三纪元【出场人物】Thranduil，Legolas，大绿林【配对组合】T&&L【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年1月19日【总计字数】1520【前言备注】大概又OOC了





	【求RP点梗五】⑨Trees' Messages

“我家住在遥远的北方森林，森林里有参天的古木和清潺的小溪……”

“是清澈，小傻瓜。”Ada纠正我。

“哦。”我随口应了一句，完全没往心里去。

宁静的夏日总是给人带来倦意，太阳在树叶上头火辣辣地照着，森林里却很凉快。可不，Ada一会儿就在树下睡着了。我悄悄爬上树，摘了枝头的一颗小果子，用力朝他丢去……

结果扔偏了。

我不甘心地再摘了一颗，继续扔……

不会啊，我以前明明百发百中来着。

“再敢拿果子丢吾王，看我不把你丢下去！”树叶沙沙作响，我很轻易地听懂了它的话。

精灵的森林是有灵性的。这儿的一草一木都能言语，坏人潜进来时，他们还以为自己藏得可好哩。结果，不一会儿便被我们的士兵全部歼灭了。坏人至今都蒙在鼓里，谁让他们是坏人呢，森林才不会帮他们呢。自然就是如此，只有对她好的，她才会予以馈赠。森林给精灵提供隐蔽的场所，因为我们的人数始终不多，倘若量产的敌军大部队攻来我们定要吃亏。而精灵则为森林清扫她讨厌的入侵者，那些随意砍伐树木的、乱点篝火、掘山凿洞的，或是些来自黑暗又归于黑暗的生物。我们深谙此道，当然就能在森林里过得比人类和矮人好得多。

警戒和平是难能可贵的，因我们在上一场战役中为此牺牲了无数的将士。确实，我们本就不太爱打仗，我相信每个热爱和平的民族都不爱打仗。世界离我们那么遥远，一切的传说和歌谣就让它们成为传奇好了。太过眷恋过去对自己没什么好处，本来就不对等的时间空间，硬是要掰成一样的，也会差强人意的吧。

Ada睡得那么香，就让他再多睡一会儿好了。他用自己的力量在守护这片土地，让绿林成为中洲大地上最棒的居住地，已经竭尽了心血。我就尽量不要捣蛋吧。

“我们的朋友，森林的守护者，我们共同保护着永生者不灭的记忆。即使繁花落尽，千年古木归于朽土，你们依然在这里。我深爱的人啊，感谢你们也同样爱我。可怜我北方的林间，没有丰盛的果实招待你们，但希望我能成为你们最美丽的家园。我深恶痛绝的人啊，你们须得远远滚开，别伤着我爱的人。我会用坚韧的藤条缚住你们，把你们拖进泥沼和树根底下。森林的王者啊，请睡吧，我会成为你的眼睛。大地下方的根系，是你们无法想象的庞大信息传播网络，监视所有的动静。在我眼中，你始终是个长不大的孩子呢。愿你的孩子爱你始终，愿你的子民爱你如一。而我也会同样爱你，只要你永远都是个好孩子……”

森林的絮语如咒念萦绕在耳畔，轻轻地、细细地，就好似风声一般。或者那就是风声吧。森林的讯息散播在风中，精灵的欢笑、歌谣与传说也在风中飘荡。能管理好一个国家很辛苦啊，Ada他真厉害。

金色的光斑星星点点地落在Ada暗色的衣角边，它们融化在一起颜色像极了他亮金色的长发。嘘，别出声……让王睡一会儿吧。你看他睡着的样子，全无平日的威严和戾气，就像一个很乖的孩子，整座森林都在守护着他。

“对我而言，他永远都只是个孩子。愿我在永世轮回的萌芽与枯萎之中，依然能保有最初的意志。也愿不死的种族能拥有记得他们的初心……”森林重复道。

彼时，岁月静好，时光仅在缓慢地流淌，一如永生者最初的愿望。在这美丽的盛夏，绿林是多么安详。溪水匆匆奔流而过，溅起了细细密密的水花。几个闲来无事的大人正挽着裤腿，在刚没过小腿肚的溪水里，踩着底下滑溜溜的鹅卵石摸鱼。今天晚上说不定又能闻到烤鱼香了。苔藓都挤在树根的潮湿处乘凉，偶尔路过的飞鸟仅将枝头当做小憩的中转站，它们的家或许在遥远的地方。嫩枝条在和煦的微风中轻颤着，阳光在油油的叶片上反射出了有些晃眼的亮光。夏虫贴着树干，打着叶片的小绿伞，在一个劲儿地叫唤。王宫门口传来士兵们打趣的笑声，几个小精灵正争先恐后地爬上宫门口最高的树。歌者在集会的中央放声高歌，姑娘和小伙子们正哼着小曲儿、踩着鼓点的节奏翩翩起舞。

Ada这是你想要的和平纪元吗？你看，我们是那样幸福又快乐呀。


End file.
